The Monster High Diaries
by Parislovesfrance123
Summary: This tale takes at the begging of senior year for our ghouls. A party went wrong. but what happened. take a trip into a world were you can know the killer, the reason, and why you think that persons a brat


_Cleo and Ghoulia_

_**Dear Diary**__, _

_**I s it honestly that hard to think of the perfect words! How was I supposed to know that Deuce was here when he never knocks? I'm in the bathroom sitting on the sink and he's outside sitting on my bed waiting to talk to me…..He's coming! Okay I need to go now.**_

**Cleo jumps out the window with her diary and takes off. Soon enough, she stood at Ghoulia's door.**

_Dear Diary, Cleo is at my door with tears falling from her eyes, probably nothing just another problem with her nails or maybe Deuce and her are having more problems. I guess I should check it out, she keeps ringing the doorbell._

**Ghoulia opens the door to see Cleo crying. "What's wrong?" says Ghoulia rolling her eyes. "IT WAS TERRIBLE!" screamed Cleo as she grabbed Ghoulia's waist and squeezed. "Calm down, come in, Geez" said Ghoulia moving to let her friend in. "Sit down and tell me what happened". Cleo sunk her head into her head and then looked up. "It's Deuce" she said. **_I knew it, _**"He keeps trying to apologize about kissing Frankie by the pool IN MY HOUSE!"Ghoulia jaw dropped open. "When did this happen?"Said Ghoulia in a state of shock. "Last summer, remember that pool party I had." "DRACULAURA'S PARTY!" screamed Ghoulia. "I'll talk to you later. Why don't you stay here for a while, there's a room upstairs." Cleo obeyed and went upstairs shutting the door behind her. "Geez, drama is in love with me". **

_**Dear Diary, Great nothing is worse than seeing Cleo's tear. Okay, a lot of things are worse than seeing her cry but it's still pretty bad. I can't say I didn't warn her, I told her he was bad news from the start. How did I miss this though? Was I partying to hard or something? Was I to busy dancing with my ex?**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm glad Ghoulia speaks English now. Neighthan taught her now zombese is her second language. But she is not fluent she understands most of our language.**_

_**Draculaura and Frankie **_

_Dear diary,_

_My party was kicking except when I saw Frankie kissing my boyfriend Clawd and Cleo's boyfriend Deuce, and Holt and Gil and…Neighthan. What is wrong with her? She is a complete tool and not like a wrench but a screw driver because she's a screw up! Frankie's my friend or she was my friend before she kissed Clawd BUT SHE HAS TO STOP NOW! Lagoona had to lock her in the CLOSET to keep her from getting knocked out just this morning. That girl needs help and when I say help I mean she belongs in the cookoo box ASAP!_

Suddenly Draculaura's phone rang. "Well, well look who decided to call me back" she said seeing the caller id. She answered the phone with a sigh and said "what do you want?" "Draculaura, I am so sorry" said a female voice over the phone. It was Frankie who had kissed many guys that summer. "I don't want to hear it Frankie, you messed up bad. Honestly, did think I would forgive you like that" "just here me out…. I was drunk; I wasn't thinking clearly, I'm sorry I really am. Please forgive me." Draculaura thought of how she felt and what she saw. Then she remembered that Frankie didn't drink. "OKAY STOP WITH THE LIES YOU HAG AND SHUT UP". "Dracs please I"- "DON'T CALL ME DRACS YOU LOST THAT PRIVILEGE, YOU KNOW YOU DON'T DRINK WHY LIE WHEN YOU DON'T CARE." That's when Draculaura snapped with anger and hung up the phone, throwing it across the room. She laid her down and sobbed into her pillow.

Dear diary,

I am mad at myself but not sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done it but I just had to. Now all my friends are mad at me and I feel terrible but it is like crying over spilled milk, the damage is done... but why do I feel bad about it.

_**Clawdeen and Lagoona**_

Man am I beat. I've been trying to think of dresses to make but I'm distracted. Ever sense I saw Frankie kiss Neighthan. She knew I liked him, she knew we were a thing. Why would she do that? I guess I can't blame her for wanting but expressing her emotions was wrong and uncalled for. I am never talking to her again. No matter. She is nothing to me; and I mean nothing to me.

Just then there was a knock on Clawdeen's bedroom door. She got out of bed and opened it to see a soaking wet Lagoona. "Dang Lagoona did you go swimming before you got here?" she said with a chuckle. "It's raining, my umbrella blew away and now I'm here; now that that's out of my way. We can move on." She said walking into the room throwing herself on the bed. "Look I need your help; I need inspiration. Could you maybe sing for me?" "Sure ghoul, I'd love to help you".

_Freedom no more time for the door_

_Too open in sorrow for those in the hollow_

_Two women stand, one is queen_

_No more for sparrow because she is a fiend_

_Huyni, huyni, huyni, huyni_

_Huyni, huyni, huyni, huyni_

Clawdeen listened to Lagoona's voice and then started to sketch a dress. Something about Lagoona being there gave her chills. In fact, she can't remember a time where she didn't feel a chill roll down her spine, not realizing it she started to stare at Lagoona's lips and couldn't stop thinking about her smile, her voice, and her eyes; her eyes, her eyes were looking straight at her. "Clawdeen, is everything alright mate? You seem a little out of it." Said Lagoona, a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah" said Clawdeen rubbing the back of her neck. "I was just thinking, that's all" Lagoona saw her friend and squeeze her to her side. "Want to talk about it" "I'm just thinking about how I saw Frankie and Neighthan at the party" said Clawdeen sighing but she was stopped when Lagoona leaned in to kiss her. Clawdeen noticed this happening and soon she grabbed Lagoona's hand kissed back. Lagoona broke off the kiss and said "I'm sorry, I have to go." She grabbed her purse and ran out the door sobbing into her hands.

_Dear diary,_

_I feel like I made a horrible mistake, how could I be so stupid, what was I thinking. I just… was thinking of her and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her but she must like me to because she kissed back and she was holding my hand. I think I like Clawdeen wolf._

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe I just kissed Lagoona and liked it. Was I this interested in her? I was feeling a little at ease when she kissed me but that has to mean something else right. I did fell strange when she sang to me. I like Lagoona, am I gay or am just having hormonal rushes again. I'll find out Monday when I see her._

_**First day of school**_

The morning air was crisp and cool. The birds screeched and flapped their wings as they flew in the air. The morning sun was warm and yellow like liquid gold. It was a bright new day for the girls and boys; for it was the first day of school. Each student would embark on a new quest. For our girls, Cleo, Ghoulia, Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen, and Lagoona were ready for senior year. As Cleo walked to her locker she past Deuce who was of course laughing with Clawd, Neighthan, Manny, Heath, and Holt; who were also seniors this year. "Cleo wait, CLEO" said Deuce catching up to her. He grabbed her shoulder as she turned around. Cleo looked at her shoulder to see his hand leave it. Deuce, who was expecting to be yelled at, was surprised to see a plain look on her face. "What do you need Deuce Gorgon" she said in a voice he'd heard before, the voice her father used… the voice said "You're a peasant and I am royalty". His eyes widen with fear. He had never heard her use that tone before. She turned to walk away but stopped when she saw Ghoulia leaning on a locker a plain smirk on her face, Ghoulia turned after she scolded Deuce and continued to walk with Cleo. They turned the corner with the same footsteps and smiles until they met Lagoona who walked with them. She to, had the same footsteps and smile. Soon Clawdeen and Draculaura had joined this walk of power. They soon stop when the saw Frankie hanging with Toralie and the other Werecats. They looked at Toralie with smiles. Toralie had came Draculaura's party with a bag of apology letters and a present she had bought from a designer shoe store; so they were all cool with her. Even Toralie herself scolded Frankie after the incident. So she stood up with the other were cats and followed the others in their power walk to gym class.

_**Dodge ball style**_

When the girls got there, a werewolf with blonde hair stood in the middle of the room. A rack of dodge balls stood next to her bodice. "Clawdia?" said Clawdeen in an unknowing voice. "Hey sister, how are things." Said Clawdia, she soon grabbed the whistle on her chest and blew. "Okay everybody, today we are playing dodge ball; so I need two team captains." Clawdia scanned the room to find her captains and stopped at Lagoona. "Lagoona and Frankie you're my team captains. Lagoona you choose first."

"Jinafire"

"Gil" said Frankie

"Skelita"

"Slo-mo"

"Draculaura"

"Catty"

"Clawdeen"

"The sisters"

"Cleo"

The girls continued to choose until there were no more people to choose. Clawdia took out her clip board and wrote down the team members of each team:

_Lagoona Frankie_

Jinafire Gil

Skelita Slo-mo

Draculaura Catty

Clawdeen Meowlody

Cleo Purrsephone

Clawd Holt

Howleen Toralie

Ghoulia Deuce

Manny Iris

"Okay let's play". Said Clawdia clicking her pen and putting it in her pocket. "First team to 30 points wins". Clawdia threw each ball on the line and blew her whistle. Skelita dived in for the ball and grabbed it. She signaled Jinafire and Manny. Jinafire hutched over and lunged Skelita into the air. Manny who was on the other side of the gym, grabbed Skelita's airborne ankle and swung her in a circle hitting both of the sisters, Holt, and Deuce. With half of her team gone, Frankie ran to the other side throwing it at Ghoulia. Ghoulia caught it; making Frankie out. Catty and Toralie dashed to the balls on their side of the gym throwing them at Clawd and Manny, who became out. Soon only Draculaura and Frankie stood head to head. Frankie took a ball and threw it across the gym, but Draculaura dodge the ball taking to more and sending them flying across the line. Frankie ducked the balls and took another ball from her surroundings. She chucked the ball at Draculaura, hitting her smack dab in the head. Draculaura's eyes rolled back, and her body went lifeless. Clawdia rushed to her aid and helped her to the nurse's office. Clawd, who was angry, ran after Clawdia to help his precious girlfriend. Frankie's eyes glimmered with fear as she went to her knees sobbing. Though Frankie ruined their friendship, she still cared for her. Cleo narrowed her eyes and walked up to Frankie in a rage like no other. She looked down on Frankie and said "You ruin everything for yourself don't you". Frankie continued to sob. "Don't you" Cleo yelled again. "You had to do it, what did you expect a serenade for winning the game". Cleo turned to walk away and said "After what you did, you're lucky I don't snap you like the twig you are." Cleo opened the doors of the gym and walked out. Clawdeen, Ghoulia, and Lagoona looked back at Frankie then followed Cleo out of the gym.

_**Drop Dead Drama**_

As Draculaura started to awake, she felt a sharp pain on her head. "What happened?" she managed to say. Clawd rushed to her side and placed an ice pack on her head. "You got hit in the head by Frankie." said Clawd as he kissed her cheek. "With what a hammer?" said Draculaura sitting up from her current lie down state. "We were playing dodge ball" said a voice from the corner. It was Cleo who had wandered in without notice. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Cleo, Clawd and Draculaura rushed outside to see the body. They were shocked to see Frankie dead on the ground. Lagoona's high pitched screams were a sign that she saw it happen. Cleo eyes filled with tears as she dropped to her knees in despair. Draculaura cried on Clawd's bold shoulder. Clawdeen stood petrified and scared as tears came to her eyes. Ghoulia stood her hands over her mouth. Headless headmistress came through cleared the way as she called the police. When the authorities arrived, each student was questioned; Cleo and the others became suspects do to their past encounters with Frankie. Cleo and Draculaura were soon taken off that list when Clawdia and Clawd testified. Ghoulia claimed she was in mad science at the time; which was soon proven by Mr. Hack. Lagoona said she was hanging with Toralie in the Quad to plan their science project. She and Toralie both had the same story, so she also was removed from the list. All that was left Clawdeen who claimed she was in Home Ick. As lunch time approached the walked in silence to the Creepateria. They sat at their table in silence. No one spoke for half of the lunch period. Finally Ghoulia spoke up. "So... whatcha got there Clawdeen?" She said as if it was a statement. Clawdeen said nothing but Draculaura looked up in the direction of the door and her mouth nearly fell to the floor. Tears came to her eyes as she rushed to the door to meet up with a tall male vampire with silk like black hair and log like arms. His features were similar to hers. "Dad"! Draculaura hollered. The vampire looked up and smiled when he recognized his daughter. "Draculaura, is that you my darling?" he said in a Transylvanian accent. "What are you doing here?" She said as she grabbed his waist and squeezed. Cleo looked at Draculaura and her father and saw how different they were. While the count was tall and broad, Draculaura was short and small. The only thing they had in common was they had the same pink and black hair. The counts lips parted showing his white fangs and then he said "Students of monster high due to certain actions… I am obliged by the county of New Salem to tell you the truth. As some of you may know one of our students by the name of Francesca Stein has past, not by natural causes…Frankie Stein was murdered". The student's gasped as if they had ran out air. "We do not know who took Frankie's life, so if you see something suspicious, please contact the authorities." He looked at Draculaura with eyes of sorrow. "Draculaura, your friends and you may stay over at the castle. I've gained permission from your mother and theirs as well." Draculaura's eyes filled with excitement as she ran to her friends to tell them the news. "Won't we miss school?" asked Ghoulia. "That's the fun part, my dad's castle is so far away that we can't get to school" said Draculaura said back. "Why would your dad offer us to stay at his castle?" said Clawdeen in a skeptical voice. "Well, my dad says that Ms. Bloodgood agreed to place us under protection until they found the killer." said Draculaura. All the girls went silent and soon they noticed that the count seemed to be disturbed by Jackson, who was sitting down munching on a meat ball sub. He looked blank. His fangs stuck out of his Mouth. "Oh no, JACKSON NOOO!" shouted Draculaura. She dashed across the room but was too late, her father had made it too Jackson. He held Jackson up his hands above his head and grabbed his feet. He held up and ripped him in two. But the pieces seemed to be like a plastic wrapper. Inside held a baby that looked a lot like Holt. Soon the baby started to form in to its namesake. Holt looked at Dracula and hugged him. "Thank you man, I've been stuck in the normie for years." Dracula pushed Holt off and brushed off his shoulders. "What just happened?" said Laura, her accent strong. Holt looked at her as if sad. "Jackson was my brother, one day my father and I were using out powers in the garden. You see, Jackson was different. He didn't have any powers our extremely hyper senses like all of you. So when he ran in the middle of the garden…It caused problem. That ball of fire full at Jackson and gave him 3rd degree burns all over." Holt started to tear up as he continued. "We rushed him to the lab and then he flat lined. He died and it was my fault." Holt, now in full sob stops and stared as if a flashback had come to his memory. "There was this procedure that could merge monsters … but it was never tested on a normie. They needed someone his age to continue the procedure. A healthy living monster so I volunteered. I got into the chamber…All I can remember is how much it hurt to see my little brother dead next to me and I cried. I sang a lullaby to myself. He was dead so I stayed as the living part of the body and he took front face. Dad says the tears and the song caused me to turn blue and for me to come out when music hit." Everyone's eyes were open. Draculaura opened her arms and hugged him. Holt shoved Draculaura out they way and ran. "Wait so Jackson was just skin… does that mean he was acting obnoxious on purpose?" said Clawdeen in fuss.

_**The Halls Have Screams**_


End file.
